Goten
by Kayleigh90
Summary: My first fanfic about Goku and Chi Chi's feelings and their... Hot side of marriage ; . Enjoy!


It remained only a month... A month to this ominous date, said by Future Trunks to Goku. But father with son and Piccolo trained more intensive than so far, in order to defend the Earth against murderous androids... Three years of training, every day spended only on intensive exercises. Goku and Gohan came back to home practically only in order to contribute something to eat and sleep.

Meanwhile Chichi, though she tried to understand why her husband is doing this and why he's involving in this her beloved son, she felt a little bit neglected and unnecessary. She didn't almost see her husband in home, he came only for eating and sleeping, and she felt this necessity of talking and being with someone... How many times is it possible to sit at these dishes? How many times is it possible to wash, sew or clean up? During all these daily duties she often recalled how was in former times, before appearance of these... Saiyans. She missed these peaceful, cheerful days, when she had talked to her husband, as soon as she wanted... But not only... She also missed these nights, when she had made love with him and she had felt... attractive, appreciated, beautiful. And especially loved. And now? She had the feeling that her husband forgot about her.

_Goku-sa... I miss you. I wish it was though the while like formerly. Bulma is right... Sometimes I behave like old homebody... But... What should I do? I feel so unnecessary... And only thing that I can do to my Goku takes note of me is cooking for him. And I wish... _- she thought with tears in her eyes. But after a while she returned to prepare a lunch for husband and son, because they were supposed to be soon.

Soon Goku and Gohan came running from training and they took off their sweaty clothes quickly, anyhow.

"We are back!" said Gohan.

"Is the lunch ready, Chichi?" asked her husband.

"Yes, sit down to the meal." she answered with a little bit impassive voice.

Goku and his son ate a lunch very quickly, as similar to them. Of course, Chichi stayed with a lot of dishes to do, and her husband and son changed their clothes faster than they ate. Goku, leaving, said:

"It was so delicious, Chichi. You're the best cooker in the world. We'll be back tonight, bye!" he touched her arm like she had been... a pal. Yes, a pal, not a wife. Where was this old passion?

As soon as they came out, Chichi broke weeping, but in a moment she started to washing up, just to not think about it. So, their days looked like this for a long time. She just wondered, what's wrong with her? Why does she feel so invisible? Only a cooker? Only a cleaner? After all housemaid can do this as well. And where was her old role, which she liked very much? Role of... a lover. At least she decided to do something with this.

_I'll do as Bulma said to me. I must... seduce him once again!_

She went to the bedroom and started to search in her wardrobe some _interesting_ clothes. She took a look to the drawer and she smiled, taking out a sexy lingerie, which she bought when she had been on shopping with Bulma.

_So, it's time to try this. _- she smiled.

In the wardrobe she found a cute and ethereal dress, in Asian style, which she liked, but this one was very sexy, in pink colour. It emphasized adequately her curves and had a tempting cutting... She found a shoes, too, not a high-heeled, but when she wore them, she felt very attractive, because they stressed her slim legs.  
_Ok, now hair... What would I do?_ - she took a look at the mirror. - _Oh, enough this bun, at least I have it every day... It's time to surprise my man, hi, hi..._ - she giggled.  
She had untwined her bun and brushed her beautiful, black hair. They were very long and they made that she looked younger, though she was not old, but... mature. It remained only make-up. She made up her lips with red lipstick and made up her eyelash to have a seductive look. She took a look at herself once again and smiled. She was very satisfied with the results. Now, she had to wait for a lover, whom was her husband, her Goku-sa...

She looked through the bedroom's window. At least they were coming back! Chichi was more and more excited, she adjusted quickly her hair. She heard her husband and Gohan's talk, who in the moment went to his room to sleep, while she stood seductively in center of the bedroom. At least her husband went to the inside. He looked at her with strange gaze, as never before. She was glad that she made an impression on him.

"Welcome back, Goku..." she said it with silent, seductive voice. She stroked her husband on cheek.

"I'm so..." he yawned. "...exhausted... Good night!"

Goku had literally fallen on the bed and fell asleep at this moment. Chichi didn't know what to think about this all. She was in shock... She tried so hard and... In the while she broke weeping. She went to remove make-up.

_Goku-sa... Why? What am I doing wrong? I wanted only... And maybe he doesn't love me?_

She went to sleep with this terrible tought near her husband but she was turned back to him. She decided that she won't talk to him anymore.

Next day she didn't even orient when Goku and Gohan went to their training. They mentioned something about that they will be late so she won't wait for them with lunch and she have to prepare dinner at once, but she had not really listened to them, because she still thought about last night. All day she wondered why actually she was doing this, since only food and fight are important for her husband. What was she counting for? Indeed, she was not so young, and he... He was still looking wonderful... At the thought of his male silhouette she blushed... Besides for this, many women were jealous for him. Handsome, strong, good, caring... Dream of every woman. And she was this lucky gal. So what, since he doesn't appreciate her, only her cooking?

During daily duties time was so fast. She was finishing dinner for Goku and Gohan, when she heard that somebody got in.

"I'm back." it was her husband's voice.

She turned back, although she planned not to talk to him and asked:

"So, where's Gohan?"

"Guess what... He wanted to stay with Piccolo, so... Hehe..."

"What?! You left him alone with this devil? How could you?! You're completely irresponsible, Goku!"

She turned back to him and she was attend to prepare the meal and next washing up after dinner.

_Blast it, what's wrong?_- he thought. -_Why is she always angry? Why can't she just be so cute tonight, like yesterday?_

Yes, despite the appearances, his wife made a great impression on him. During today's training he couldn't even not really concentrate, because he still reminded how beautiful she was looking. He missed these older _fun_ with beloved wife, too. He was counting that maybe she would be tonight the same, like yesterday... But he was looking at her and realized, how much want her... She was still so slim and beautiful. She was standing back to him, so he was admired her curves... Beautiful, long and slim legs and also firm bottom, which he liked touching so much... But the most he liked her breast, cute, round, shapely... Her name was perfect for couple of these cute _balloons_. Chichi... He recalled this, how former they had spended nights and how she was wearing last night. Until he felt that his _friend_ is ready for an action... He hasn't suffered this pleasant feeling for a long time. When he had finished his meal, he came near his wife and embraced her from behind, keeping his hands under her breast. Chichi, still angry with him, stopped at the moment washing up and said:

"G-Goku... What are you doing?!" she grabbed his hands, trying to push them. In vain.

"So, can't I cuddle to my wife?" he whispered her to ear.

He started to skim gently her neck and cheek with his mouth and nose, as if he delighted her scent... Chichi was feeling that she's blushing and she still remembered last night, she was still angry, but too weak not to surrender him... Slowly she surrendered to this, what was doing her husband and anger was metamorphosed into a pleasure... Then suddenly Goku adjusted gently her hair and said with warm, tender voice to her ear:

"How do you think, why Gohan stayed with Piccolo, huh?"

"Because... Because... You're irresponsible?" Chichi answered, still guided by the remnants of anger.

"It's not that ... You see ... I actually told him today to stay with him."

"What?! Why? You..."

"Shhhh... Before you say something to me again, you have to understand some thing... I didn't want someone disturbing us and so that's the reason. Because I wish... I wish it was like former, honey."

Then blushed Chichi turned to him, looked straight into his eyes and said:

"Really? Oh, I don't know what can I say..."

Goku stroked her on the cheek, kissed tender and said:

"So don't say anything. Just dress up... Like yesterday."

In this moment Chichi felt like an embarrassed teenage girl, whom someone confesses feelings at first time. However, at the same time she felt so happy and smiled she went to satisfy her husband's request.

"Wait for me, honey... In our bedroom. Ok?" she asked with flirty voice.

Her husband agreed to this request, very, but very already excited. He went to the bedroom and lying in the bed, he was waiting for his wife. After a few moments she appeared to him in exactly outfit, like yesterday. She was very glad and she was smiling seductive, knowing, what is waiting for her in the moment. Goku took a look at her and felt that in the moment he don't stand this anymore... His wife looked so beautiful that he just feel better than in heaven. He missed this the most... His beautiful wife and spending nights with her. He felt that he must give his all. That was more important than any training - give the pleasure his beloved Chichi. He came near her, looked into her eyes, grabbed in her waist and started to kiss her so passionate, actually like never before. His wife liked it so much, so emboldened with a kiss she started to take off the clothes from him... After the while, Son Goku, the great savior of world was enslaved by his own wife, who took off from everything except the boxers and felled without doubt for the bed. She smiled roguish, when she saw a huge size of _tent_. She touched gently this place and whispered:

"Do you like me... so much? Do you want this...?"  
Goku, being almost rapturous, answered:

"Yes... Take off this dress... I want you!" he turned her on bed that she was now at the bottom and kissing her, undressed from her this cute, pink dress. After the while, he saw her only in lingerie, this sexy, lacy, red lingerie, which she bought on shopping with Bulma.

"Hmm... And I didn't see this purchase..."

Chichi, blushing, said:

"You know, I made a little gift for me... When I was with Bulma in the city... Is something wrong?"

"No... It's completly inversely... I like it so much! You look so lovely in this..."

And he came back to his petting. He showered her with kisses on her all body, descending down, but not rushing. He was delighting of every piece of her body, starting with her face, neck, descending down to the arms and decolletage. He reached at his favorite part of the body, namely the breast, which looked so tasty in this bra... After the while he took off it from his wife and he started to massage and kiss her boobies. Chichi seemed to be in seventh heaven, because she desired petting like these for a long time...  
"Oh, Goku-sa..." she whispered.

Meanwhile he was descending down and down... He took off her panties, but... he looked on her beautiful and slim legs and not thinking too much, he took to caress them. He kissed them and licked gently, this time going to the top more and more. Chichi was surprised this, what is her husband doing, because she never experienced these petting from him before. Before she knew, he reached her femininity, her beautiful _flower_... He kissed its and touched like never before...

_Goku-sa... It's... It's so wonderful! I think I'm going crazy..._ his wife thought. After a while the passion embraced her so much, that in the moment she surprised her beloved, turning back him on... back. Now she did dominate and could do with him what she only desired. Goku was a little surprised, but he liked this very much. This courage, this passion... He didn't excepted that his wife can be so... bold. Meanwhile she kissed and licked him on whole body, which she admired... These muscles, this figure, this firm bottom... She took off his boxers and saw his masculinity in full mode. At first she looked at his _friend_, then into his eyes, then at his _friend_ again, and smiling, said:

"Ready?"

"For... whaaaaat...?" he tried to know, but after a while he became convinced in himself.

His wife caressed his masculinity like never before. With a mouth... It made him an incredible delighted man. Never before she wasn't too brave for this kind of petting, earlier she was too shy and wasn't ready for this kind of love. After a while her husband surprised her again, turning back her. He bowed down to her, looked into her eyes, stroked on her beautiful, dissolved hair and... entered into her. Kissing her, they experienced the most intensive closeness, which man and woman can experience. Sometimes it reminded of the fight, where once he dominated and won, and once she... Once he on the top, once she... At least in some moment Goku turned into Super Saiyan, what intensified more their sensations. In that moment Chichi wasn't scared, like always, her husband on this level, but it was completly inversely. She felt so delightful, like never before...

_Bulma... She was right... Other women can be only jealous... Not only for this husband, but lover too..._- she tought, reaching and moaning from the pleasure. After a while they both reached... To uncommon pleasure and they felt better than in heaven... After all they had lied down near themselves and cuddled. Goku stroked gently his wife on her hair and kissed her forehead tender, too. Chichi whispered to her husband:

"Goku-sa... It was... great... I love you, you know? You're the best husband in the world."

"I know it, baby... I love you too. I love you the most of the world." he kissed her. "You know, I'll tell you something."

"Yes, Goku?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world for me... Well, maybe Bulma is pretty, too..."

"Goku!"

"Heh, I was just kidding... But I do love you. I like you in all. You don't need to dress up or make up for me, but through this last evening you reminded me of how cute you are. I'm sorry for not noticing this, but you see, understand, the training is necessary..."

"I know, I understand. I'm sorry for being angry and all..."

"Heh, but I rewarded you this, didn't I?"

"And how... Wait a minute, so if you liked me yesterday, why not..."

"I was too tired and I wouldn't be able to give this pleasure, like tonight..."

"Oh, Goku... I love you!"

Then they fell asleep in their arms. After this night atmosphere in home was more heated, Chichi was more glad, so her husband and son too. Before android's appearance the married couple spended with themselves a few such nights. Gohan was happy, seeing his parents as if they fell in love again...  
Idyll did not last long, however. Then Goku had been sick and wanted to fight with Cell, training. However, before Cell Games he had a little bit good time with wife... But unfortunately... Those were his last such moments.

After winning with Cell Gohan said to his mother that father was dead. Chichi was in such shock that she couldn't long recollect...

_Why? Why when is so lovely that it has to happen a such terrible thing... Goku-sa... I miss you..._ she thought so in days and nights... She still cried, sleeping lonely in her bed and seeing his place. But she still had the memories. These good memories of her husband, who loved her and wanted her.

Soon afterwards something happend, what she didn't except... It turned out that she is pregnant. It made her glad... Probably it was a souvenir of that night, before android's appearance. A new child gave her some hope for better times. And she still had Gohan. They were her two treasures...

After a few months Chichi bore a cute boy, incredible similar to her dead husband... She was so touched of that, but... happy too, because it reminded her of her beloved Goku and that night...

_That night was so heavenly... Goten... Heavenly... Yes. I think it's good name for a son._


End file.
